1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for the virtual desktop service.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these days, researches and standardization activities for virtual desktop service, that is, service for providing a data storage hard disk and applications to an Internet space, are actively being performed.
Korean Patent Application publication Nos. 2010-0123847, 2009-0111576, and 2009-0111576 disclose virtual desktop service technologies in detail.
However, architecture for such virtual desktop service has not been standardized, and thus there is a problem in that virtual desktop service is not efficiently provided to users.
Korean Patent Application publication No. 2009-0108868 discloses technology regarding a virtual machine administration system capable of assigning a processor to a plurality of virtual machines, but it is difficult to apply the Korean patent application publication to a method of constructing a system for virtualization management.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need for a newer technology in order to provide a virtualization desktop environment and manage a virtualization desktop system.
Virtual desktop service is service for providing a hard disk for storing data and applications in an Internet space. In the virtual desktop service, a virtual machine being executed in a virtualization desktop server is connected to a client system and used.
A common PC is used as a client system for virtual desktop service so far. In such a conventional environment, however, there is a disadvantage in that a user has to directly execute dedicated software through the OS of the client system.
Conventional methods for providing a virtual desktop include a method of providing terminal service called Remote Desktop Connection (RDC) using a remote Desktop Protocol (RDP) by Microsoft (MS), a method of providing terminal service called Virtual Network Computing (VNC) using a Remote FrameBuffer (RFB) protocol by Linux, and a method of providing a terminal service solution using a protocol called PC-over-IP (PCoIP) by Teradici.
In order to perform virtual desktop service using such conventional methods, a virtual desktop function has to be provided to each user. In order to provide the virtual desktop function, devices (e.g., a CPU, memory, a HDD, and a USB) corresponding to each user have to be provided to the user and an Operating System (OS) image for the user needs to be assigned.
Public tools for providing such a function include virt-tool and virt-manager. A virtual machine for a user can be created and generated using a program, such as ‘xendesktop’, ‘VMware Fusion’, or ‘workstation’ by Citrix. However, such conventional methods are not suitable for providing real-time virtual service because they are manually provided tools.